1. Field
The present invention relates to a developing unit that is detachable from an image forming apparatus, and an image forming apparatus employing the developing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, an electrostatic latent image is formed on a surface of a photosensitive body by scanning light that is modulated according to image information onto the photosensitive body, the electrostatic latent image is developed into a visible toner image by supplying toner to the electrostatic latent image, and the toner image is transferred to a recording medium and fused thereto so that an image is printed on the recording medium.
The electrophotographic image forming apparatuses include a developing unit containing a developer. A one-component developing unit contains toner as a developer, whereas a two-component developing unit contains toner and carrier as a developer. When all the developer contained in a developing unit is consumed, the developing unit is detached from an image forming apparatus and a new developing unit is installed in the image forming apparatus.